


Something Else

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Something Else

He covers the other man's mouth with his, tongue slipping past pliant lips, tasting, testing.

Presses his body against the other man's, crushing him into the brick in the alley beside the pub.

And this feels like he had thought it would feel. Wasted all this precious time imagining it would feel.

But not.

Because the other man is drawing away, pushing him away.

"Viggo," Orlando says, his eyes soft with both understanding and pity. "God, I'm sorry. I just don't..."

And of course not. He doesn't know why he assumed. Has very obviously mistaken hero worship for something else.


End file.
